The Way I Feel Inside
by troublesomebird
Summary: Johnny thinks about his feelings towards a certain rebel. One-shot Just a little fluff bunny that was hopping in my head.


AN: I do not own the song or the characters from SING. This was just a little fluff that was stuck in my head.

" _Should I try to hide_

 _The way I feel inside_

 _My heart for you?"_

Johnny's fingers played the ivory keys on the piano filling the room with a soft melody that fit with the song he was singing. He was alone in his little rehearsal area and was able to indulge in his private thoughts. Thoughts such as his growing affection towards a certain rebel named Ash.

" _Would you say that you_

 _Would try to love me too?_

 _In your mind_

 _Could you ever be_

 _Really close to me?"_

As Johnny sang the lyrics he could feel himself pouring his emotions into each word and keys that he played. He had developed a crush on Ash quickly and it was getting increasing harder to keep his feelings to himself. Johnny wanted to tell Ash, but after what she went through with her ex Lance he doubted that she was ready for another romance….furthermore what if he did tell her…..Johnny just wasn't certain that it would be returned….

" _I can tell the way you smile_

 _If I feel that I_

 _Could be certain then_

 _I would say the things I want to say tonight"_

Ash and him had started to hang out after their impromptu show on the rubble remains of the old theater and while the new one was being built they had no reason why they couldn't hang out all the time. Johnny could see her smile clearly in his mind and he felt that the two were close now more so than when they first met. Every time she would smile sent his heart fluttering and it made him want to tell her what was in his heart.

But….Johnny would bite his lip as he felt the urge to tell her and the urge was getting stronger and stronger with each day. He was uncertain that the smile that he saw on Ash would mean that the feelings were mutual. Johnny frowned at the conflicting emotions welling up inside of him. One minute he wanted to tell Ash and the next he was thinking he was crazy for even thinking about it in the first place.

" _But 'til I can see_

 _That you'd really care for me_

 _I will dream_

 _That someday you'll be_

 _Really close to me"_

Johnny would continue to have his little dreams where he was brave enough to tell Ash his feelings. The Ash of his dreams would smile back and say that she loved him too. The mere thought brought a smile to Johnny's face as he sang his song.

" _I can tell the way you smile_

 _If I feel that I_

 _Could be certain then_

 _I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But 'til I can see_

 _That you'd really care for me_

 _I'll keep trying to hide_

 _The way I feel inside"_

Johnny's fingers stilled which made the melody slowly die out, "I love you Ash." He declared as he felt somewhat relieved to finally get to out his feelings through song.

"You do?" The sound of Ash's voice made Johnny jump off the bench and hit the floor unceremoniously.

Johnny felt himself blush as he looked over to Ash who was standing at the door with wide eyes. He pulled himself up from the floor and fidgeted with his fingers trying to figure out what to say to the girl. Ash continued to stare at him, but she moved further into the room and closed the door behind herself. Johnny looked to the ground as it was the only way he could be brave enough to speak right now.

"How much of that did you hear….?" He gulped nervously as he chanced looking up at Ash. Johnny felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and just wanted to hide. He thought that everyone else would be too busy working on their own projects to even chance coming upstairs to his area, but he was sadly wrong.

"Everything…" Ash answered honestly and she moved closer to the point that if Johnny did try to look down or away it would be difficult to do so. Johnny groaned and covered his face with his hands as he felt himself blush harder. He moved back to his bench and sat down which in turn Ash followed to stand close by.

After letting Johnny take a couple of deep breathes, Ash moved her hands on top of Johnny's to remove them from his face. He looked up at her nervously afraid for what was coming next. What came next surprised him since Ash pressed her lips to his and gave him a kiss. When she pulled back there was that smile that made Johnny's heart flutter again. That smile that now gave him certainty that she loved him too.

Johnny wrapped his arms around the petite girl and hugged her too him and gave a shy relieved laugh as Ash's arms wrapped around him. Pulling back slightly she continued to smiled at Johnny and planted one more kiss on his lips.

"I love you Johnny" Ash told him confidently and giggled at his happy face.

"Love you too Ash." His accent growing a little thick as he kept repeating it over and over to Ash. He didn't have to keep his feelings inside anymore.


End file.
